L'innocence c'est pour les enfants, n'est ce pas Elfman ?
by Ishandra
Summary: La ElfEver Week de l'année 2016
1. Jour 1: Ecarlate

Le rouge une couleur tellement puissante, tellement passionnelle, elle pouvait évoquer de nombreux sentiments tel que la colère, l'amour, le désir. Elle pouvait être décrite de façon tellement différente, ce qui était tout à son honneur, on l'évoquait par des mots tels que cramoisie, flamboyant, rubis ou même écarlate. Pour conclure, le rouge était une couleur d'homme sans aucun doute. Elfman était le premier à la considérer comme telle et il continuerait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il est vrai qu'il ne portait pas des tons aussi vifs, cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. D'ailleurs, il avait eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs fois cette couleur sur le corps de l'auto-proclamé reine des fées.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu vêtue de la couleur de la passion, c'était lorsqu'il avait été son cavalier durant le grand bal qui se passait à Crocus après le combat contre les dragons. Elle était magnifique avec cette robe écarlate, qui dessinait avec une précision presque troublante, ses formes généreuses. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi resplendissante que ce soir là. Ne vous méprenez pas, il trouvait que celle-ci était toujours magnifique, mais il était indéniable que le rouge lui allait tellement bien. Il avait aussi fait en sorte de porter un accessoire qui s'accorderait avec la tenue d'Evergreen.

Les autres fois qu'il avait vu la châtaine porter cette couleur, c'était lorsque le rouge lui montait aux joues. Notamment durant leur petite valse, mais aussi lors de leur combat contre grimoire heart et finalement lorsqu'elle avait veillé sur lui durant sa convalescence durant les grands jeux magiques. Cependant ce genre de petits détails, il ne le mentionnerait sûrement jamais à la fée. Il tenait sincèrement à sa vie. Il savait pertinemment bien que s'il la taquinait avec ce genre de chose, elle nierait tout en bloc et il finirait sûrement en statue de pierre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Non, décidément, il continuerait à faire comme s'il n'avait jamais remarqué.

Il trouvait ça néanmoins dommage qu'Evergreen ne portait pas plus souvent des vêtements aussi flamboyant. Le rouge lui allait tellement bien. Bien sûr que celle-ci ne le ferait pas, après tout, dans le prénom de la fée résonnait le mot vert. Et même si, ce teint lui convenait très bien, il ne pouvait espérer voir beaucoup plus sa couleur préférée caresser la peau de porcelaine de la jeune femme. Peut être qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements écarlate, rien qu'à cette pensée le Strauss sentit que ses joues étaient en feu.

Il secoua la tête pour rejeter cette idée qui était loin d'être digne d'un homme. De toute façon ses pensées furent coupées par des gloussements assez étrange. Il tourna donc son attention vers la source de ces bruits. Il vit donc deux des hommes les plus âgés de la guilde, se comporter tel des gamins qui visualisaient leur premier magazine pour adulte. Il n'allait pas accorder plus d'importance à ce fait sauf que lorsqu'il entendit le nom « Mirajane » accompagné du mot « Sexy », l'attention d'Elfman se tourna à nouveau vers Macao et Wakaba. Il s'approcha donc des deux et remarqua que ceux-ci étaient en train de commenter des photos avec sa sœur aînée et sa rivale Jenny toutes les deux en maillot de bain. Le blanc était prêt à leur arracher les images de leur main, de quel droit se permettait t'il de se comporter comme des animaux en rut ? Ce n'était décidément pas un comportement d'homme. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas le faire, la démone était une top modèle et donc c'était normale de la voir en bikini. Cependant ce qui le troublait c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vu ces images auparavant.

« Alors tu viens regarder avec nous ? » demanda l'ancien maître de la guilde. « Ce sont des photos du combat entre Mirajane et Jenny. »

« Oui, c'était mémorable, ça s'est transformé en un concours de beauté, et puis toutes les femmes des autres guildes ont participé. On a réussi à obtenir en exclusivité toutes les photos de cet événement mémorable... »

Elfman ne savait pas trop quoi répondre devant ces deux pervers, il se grattait le dos de la tête légèrement mal à l'aise. Il était dubitatif face à cette proposition... D'un autre côté, cela ne le tuerait pas de jeter un coup œil là dessus. Il n'avait malheureusement pas eu la chance de voir sa sœur se « battre ». Il comptait regarder tout ça mais s'il voyait que les photos étaient bien trop irrespectueuses envers la gente féminine, il prendrait soin de les brûler et d'apprendre les bonnes manières à ces deux vieux.

Les photos passèrent une à une devant ses yeux, il pouvait voir presque toutes les plus belles femmes de chacune des guildes. Que se soit Fairy Tail, Mermaid Hill, Lamia Scale tout le monde y passait. Même sa petite sœur s'était retrouvée dans les clichés. Le Strauss n'aimait pas ça mais il s'abstenu de faire quoique se soit, tant que les deux cochons devant lui ne faisaient aucun commentaire sur l'innocente petite Lisanna rien de mal ne leur arriverait enfin peut être...

« Là on arrive aux photos que je préfère » dis le fumeur avec son regard intéressé « Le style bondage ».

Elfman fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce que cela voulait bien dire ? Il posa donc son attention sur l'image et vit que Sherry portait une tenue de cuir révélatrice, et elle avait à la main un fouet. Il fallait avouer que le Strauss n'était pas indifférent face à cette photo et comment ne pas l'être. Après les sept années passées, coincé sur l'île de tenrô, la guilde avait revu les mages de Lamia Scale. Il devait avouer à sa plus grande honte que lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux rose avait fait son petit exposé sur les changements qui s'étaient passés durant leur absence, il s'était penché pour mieux observer ce corps aguicheur. Et puis quelle idée de s'habiller avec une tenue aussi révélatrice ? Après tout il était un homme, et il avait le droit d'être attiré par des atouts féminins. Enfin, il fallait dire qu'elle était très belle, seulement le fouet lui donnait la chaire de poule...

« Je ne serais pas contre qu'elle utilise son fouet sur moi » lâcha Macao, dont le sang semblait couler de son nez.

Le blanc était légèrement exaspéré par le comportement si peu mature de ses confrères, il avait l'impression de perdre à chaque fois un peu plus son innocence face aux propos du moins déroutant de la part de ces deux là. Enfin, il se concentra à nouveau sur les prochains clichés qui allaient apparaître. La suivante était celle d'Erza qui était elle aussi dans une tenue assez révélatrice dans la même idée que celle de la mage de Lamia Scale. Pour son plus grand désespoir le blanc ne savait plus quoi penser des deux types qui bavaient devant Titania, son air sévère collé au visage et sa cravache à la main. Cependant son air désespéré disparu bien vite lorsque sur l'image suivante il vit à nouveau la rousse et une autre jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il vérifia plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, mais c'était elle... Et même s'il était fort silencieux avant, là il avait le souffle complètement coupé. La bouche légèrement ouverte, ses yeux étaient rivés sur Evergreen, elle portait une tenue de dominatrix mais par dessus tout, le vêtement était d'une couleur écarlate.

Il semblait que d'un coup le cerveau d'Elfman avait arrêté de fonctionner convenablement, il se trouvait complètement sous l'emprise de cette photo. Comme quoi, cette simple image avait réussi à le paralyser. Il essayait d'aligner aux mieux ses pensées, mais il semblait que dans sa tête tous les mots ainsi que toutes ses réflexions faisaient une soupe. Tout était devenu un réel capharnaüm dans son esprit...

Il ne faisait pas attention aux remarques obscène qui quittaient la bouche de Macao et Wakaba, non il essayait de déterminer ce que cette image signifiait pour lui. S'il avait montré un minimum d'intérêt envers la photo avec Sherry ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait éprouver face à une Evergreen aussi... Il n'avait même pas de mot pour la décrire. Il y avait tellement de choses qui faisaient qu'il se sentait d'un coup très serré dans son pantalon. Et pour ne pas aider son cas, l'image suivante était une de la châtaine toute seule.

Les deux ainées se tournèrent vers le Strauss l'observant longuement, il pouvait voir le rouge qui avait pris place sur le visage de celui-ci. À croire que quelqu'un avait lâché un pot de peinture sur sa tête. Ils voyaient bien que celui-ci semblait étrangement intéressé par les clichés sur la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu. Ils pouvaient voir dans les yeux du plus jeune cette petite étincelle, qui était assez révélatrice de son état mental. En plus le géant gigotait maladroitement dans tous les sens. Finalement l'ancien maître de la guilde et son ami partagèrent un regard et firent un petit hochement de la tête. Ils donnèrent les deux photos avec la fée dessus au Strauss.

« Fais en bon usage... » lâcha Wakaba.

Elfman regarda longuement les deux photos qui se trouvaient dans ses mains, il fit demi tour, et il sortit de la guilde se dirigeant vers la maison qu'ils partageaient avec ses sœurs. Il était devenu un réel, zombie il ne clignait pas les yeux, il était toujours aussi silencieux, son expression du visage était complètement figée. Arrivé chez lui, il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, ne vérifiant pas que Lisanna et Mirajane étaient présentes. En fait, il avait besoin de réfléchir et de libérer son esprit. Il se laissa donc tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il posa à nouveau son attention sur les deux images.

« Ever... » souffla-t-il.

Il se sentait décidément très serré dans son pantalon. Cependant, il ne voulait pas passer par la case facile qu'était la... Non ! Il n'arriverait même pas à dire le mot. Bien sûr que c'était naturel et qu'il devait le ès tout, c'est un homme, il a besoin de se libérer ! Cependant, il ne pouvait pas faire ça devant deux photos d'Evergreen.

En plus il fallait que se soit du rouge, il s'était fait une prière qu'il souhaitait la voir avec cette couleur plus souvent. Il ne pensait pas que sa demande serait entendue. Et puis, il se maudissait d'un coup, de ne pas avoir pu être présent durant ce combat. Il aurait tellement voulu la voir en vrai. Ce vêtement de cuir moulant, révélant une poitrine plantureuse, une croupe callipyge et une peau de cristal. Et puis ce regard aguicheur et dominateur, c'était vraiment un rôle parfait pour la châtaine.

D'un coup des pensées similaires que les deux vieux firent surface dans sa tête. Cela ne le dérangeait décidément pas d'être mal mené par son ancienne partenaire. Être un esclave pour une nuit, écoutez chacun de ses ordres et puis elle lui offrirait cette expression qui était sa signature. Bon, il était convaincu qu'il ferait un très mauvais esclave car la minute qu'il la verrait dans cet accoutrement, il la collerait contre un mur et...

Il secoua la tête violemment, ce genre de pensées n'allaient pas aider le problème qui se trouvait dans son pantalon. Il était un homme, il ne devait pas voir les femmes comme un simple bout de viande. Bien qu'il ne pensait ça d'aucune femme, il ne pouvait pas résister à Evergreen, pour son plus grand malheur. Et pourquoi fallait-il que se soit la femme dont il était attiré qui portait sa couleur préféré ? À croire que le seigneur n'avait aucune pitié pour lui. Il regarda une dernière fois les photos et les fourra négligemment dans la poche de sa veste. Il rangea sa veste sur le côté et puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain, il allait avoir besoin d'une douche bien froide pour calmer ses ardeurs.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard,

Ce petite événement semblait déjà bien loin, comme si tout avait été oublié. D'un côté, s'était assez facile car il n'avait pas vu la fée de toute la semaine. Il était donc impossible de se faire des idées lubriques et sulfuriques avec cette fameuse tenue de cuire rouge. Enfin, le Strauss était donc assis au bar regardant distraitement un point au loin, il n'avait pas beaucoup participé aux bagarres de la guilde. Même l'énergie de certaine des têtes brûlés ne l'avaient pas motivé à vouloir se battre. Non, en réalité, il était épuisé. Même si son esprit avait fait en sorte de lui faire oublier ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il avait vu, durant la nuit, son subconscient prenait soin de le lui rappeler par des flashs, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr que les images qu'il avait reçu des deux vieux pervers étaient réelles ou si cela était juste une invention de son imagination.

« À quoi tu penses ? » lâcha une voix de façon stricte.

L'intéressé tourna son attention vers la personne qui venait de l'aborder, il faillit tomber de sa chaise et renverser toute sa chope de bière sur ses vêtements.

« Ev...Ev...Ever... » bégaya-t-il. En voyant le regard sévère de la fée, il termina sa phrase par un « green ».

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là, il pensait qu'elle était partie avec son équipe pendant une longue période pour une mission X. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle était déjà de retour ? Visiblement il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps.

« Je vois que tu es heureux de me voir » ajouta la fée vexée « imbécile ! »

Ce n'était pas une illusion, Evergreen se trouvait bien devant lui. Et ce qui avait bien confirmé cela, c'était la petite insulte qu'elle lui avait lancée. Elfman, voyait bien que son interlocutrice semblait exaspéré et sûrement prête à le frapper.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que ce soir, vous venez manger chez nous... » souffla la châtaine exaspéré par le comportement du soit disant homme de la guilde.

« Et...euh...Je... » marmonna-t-il, il avait apparemment perdu la capacité de parler.

Et puis depuis quand avait-il prévu d'aller manger avec les Raijinshuu ? Il ne pensait pas que Laxus était intéressé par ce genre de chose. Il était complètement perdu, que devait il faire ? Que devait il dire ? Il n'allait pas lui demander quel repas ? Il est clair que la verte n'accepterait certainement pas cela comme une réponse. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui donner une excuse. Cependant pour son plus grand bonheur Mirajane arriva à sa rescousse. Telle un ange tombé du ciel, elle était venue le secourir de cette situation délicate et embarrassante.

« Non ne te tracasse pas, nous serons là pour 19 heures. Nous sommes vraiment curieux de connaître la cuisine de Fried » lâcha la démone avec son célèbre sourire.

« Très bien, soyez à l'heure ! » dit elle tout en se levant et posant son regard contrarié sur Elfman, une façon pour elle de lui offrir un ultimatum silencieux.

Il la regarda quitter la guilde et puis tourna à nouveau son attention vers sa sœur, il lui offrit un petit sourire maladroit. Il s'attendait à ce que son aînée lui fasse un reproche, mais au lieu de ça elle arborait une expression surprise et inquiète à la fois.

« Est ce que ça va petit frère ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié cette petite soirée ? Tu étais d'ailleurs étrangement le premier à avoir accepté lorsque la proposition avait été faite. Il y a un mois de ça. »

Le blanc ne savait pas quoi répondre face aux paroles de sa sœur, il avait littéralement oublié. Il n'avait pas d'excuse face à son inattention.

« J'espère que tu as un petit cadeau pour Evergreen, après tout ce ne serait pas digne d'un homme de venir les mains vides. »

Les yeux du Strauss s'écarquillèrent se rendant bien compte qu'il n'avait rien pour la fée. Elle allait certainement l'attendre au tournant, s'il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Il avait été tellement distrait qu'il n'avait plus pensé à aller chercher un petit présent. Il abandonna sa chope de bière à moitié remplie et quitta en quatrième vitesse le bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Il fallait qu'il trouve absolument quelque chose au plus vite pour pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin où il venait de se fourrer.

Pendant des heures, le mage de Take Over fit presque toutes les boutiques de Magnolia pour trouver la perle rare qui plairait à l'intéressée. En plus il avait dû aussi se prendre une tenue un peu plus convenable pour l'événement il ne voulait pas déshonorer sa famille. Il serait en plus accompagné de deux jolies jeunes femmes, il fallait bien qu'il essaye d'atteindre le niveau de ses sœurs. En attendant, il était près à abandonner sa mission à vouloir trouver quelque chose pour Evergreen, il se rabattrait sur les fleurs et les chocolats. Un grand classique. Ce qui le dérangeait c'était que c'était bien trop facile, qu'allait penser les équipiers de celle-ci ? Qu'est ce que Laxus penserait ? Il devait se montrer digne le la châtaine. Ils ne sortaient certes pas encore ensemble mais ils avaient déjà partagé des moments hors des regards indiscrets. Cependant, s'il voulait montrer qu'il était un homme digne de courtiser sa belle, il avait besoin de convaincre aussi ses « grands frères » hyper protecteurs.

Tant pis, il ne voyait strictement rien qui pourrait lui plaire jusqu'à ce qu'il repère ce petit quelque chose qui se trouvait à la vitrine du magasin. L'objet allait lui coûter une petite fortune, heureusement qu'il avait mis de l'argent de côté. Maintenant il priait pour que la fée apprécie son cadeau... Enfin il verrait bien la réaction au soir. Enfin, une fois qu'il avait fait son achat, il mit l'objet dans sa veste et retourna jusque chez lui afin de se préparer. Le dîner se passerait dans quelques heures, et il allait avoir besoin de temps pour attacher ses cheveux rebelles dans une queue de cheval.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard,

Les Strauss se trouvait devant la porte de chez les Raijinshuu. Elfman était extrêmement nerveux, il espérait que tout se passerait bien durant cette soirée. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, et il portait un pantalon noir, et il avait bien sur sa veste sur le dos. Ses sœurs étaient toutes les deux vêtues d'une robe, la plus jeune avait mis une de couleur bleu ciel à bride avec quelques broderies blanche qui définissait les contours du vêtement. Quant à l'aînée, la longueur de sa tenue était similaire à celle de Lisanna c'est à dire qu'elle s'arrêtait au dessus du genou. Par contre, sa robe avait des manches et arborait les tons noir.

Finalement après de longues minutes d'hésitation, l'homme du trio toqua à la porte, il fut directement accueilli par le mage à la langue bien pendue. Lui avait toujours son casque sur la tête, il avait un simple t-shirt et un jeans. Il ne s'était pas spécialement habillé pour l'occasion.

« Vous êtes juste à temps ! » lâcha-t-il avec entrain tandis que ses poupées répétaient ses moindres mots.

Bixlow prit donc les vestes des deux jeunes filles et les accrocha au porte manteau, le blanc suivit son hôte et accrocha lui même sa veste. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le salon où visiblement toutes les festivités se passaient. La première chose qu'il vit c'était Laxus qui était avachi sur le canapé, il était vêtu d'une tenue similaire à la sienne, cependant le grand blond arborait une mine boudeuse ou peut être pas ? C'était toujours la même expression qu'il avait collée au visage.

« Où est Fried ? » demanda Mirajane, brisant le silence dans le processus.

« Dans la cuisine » grommela le dragon slayer.

En effet, le mage de rune était affublé à la cuisine. Une agréable odeur se dégageait de la pièce et l'on pouvait entendre le son des casseroles. Il était visiblement bien occupé, sûrement qu'ils ne le verraient que lorsque le repas serait servi.

Elfman avait aussi la volonté de poser une question, afin de savoir où était la fée mais il s'abstenu. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans les mauvaises grâces du reste des Raijinshuu. Et en vu de l'humeur massacrante de Laxus, il craignait de demander. Il fut aussi vite sorti de son train de pensé lorsqu'il sentit un coup de coude au niveau des côtes, il tourna son attention vers Bixlow, qui lui souriait tout en lui tirant la langue.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ever sera bientôt là »

D'un coup le mage de take over se mit à paniquer, était ce tellement évident qu'il voulait la voir après la petite embrouille plus tôt ? Il avait vraiment le sentiment d'être un livre ouvert et que tout le monde arrivait à voir ses pensées et ses secrets les plus cachés... Il se demandait comment ils faisaient tous pour lire dans son esprit, la seule qui ne semblait pas y arriver c'était la châtaine et heureusement pour l... Il ne put terminer son train de penser qu'il vit apparaître dans la pièce la femme parfaite. Evergreen faisait donc grâce de sa présence, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, et des mèches encadraient son visage. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche avec une fausse cravate noir fixé à celle-ci, et elle portait un pantalon moulant flamboyant, il avait la teinte d'un rouge profond.

Cette tenue fit exploser des feux d'artifices dans la tête du Strauss, cette femme arriverait toujours à le surprendre. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, elle était drôlement belle. Il la regarda donc dire bonjour à tout le monde, une fois qu'elle arriva à son niveau, elle sembla le scruter de haut en bas. Elle se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et elle lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Pas mal...tu t'es bien rattrapé »

Il sentit des lèvres se déposer sur sa joue, et il déglutit à la voix suave de son interlocutrice ainsi que de la sensation de ce simple contact. Il resta longuement sur place, complètement immobilisé. Il croisa son regard avec Bixlow qui lui fit un petit geste pour effacer la marque de maquillage qui s'était dessiné sur sa peau. En effet, il avait sur la joue la trace du rouge à lèvre écarlate d'Ever. D'un geste vif, il tenta d'enlever la marque tandis qu'il sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage. Il devait bien montrer un piètre exemple. Et dire qu'il clamait à tout bout de champs ses valeurs d'homme, il était toujours bien vite déstabilisé lorsque son ancienne partenaire était près de lui. À croire qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer et le malmener psychologiquement et peut être physiquement ?

Bref, la soirée se passa assez rapidement, Fried avait rarement quitté sa cuisine, il était toujours affublé à la tâche, comme s'il souhaitait que tout soit parfait. Les seules moments où il était auprès du groupe c'était pour goûter à ses propres plats. Néanmoins après de longues heures à discuter, l'humeur était joyeuse et la tension avait baissé d'un cran. Tout le monde avait un sourire collé au visage même Laxus, enfin un sourire, quelque chose qui s'en approchait à peu près.

Finalement arrivé à la fin du dessert, Elfman n'avait toujours pas donné son cadeau alors que ses sœurs avaient apporté une bouteille de vin d'un côté et de l'autre, un livre de cuisine pour le mage de rune. Le blanc fut vite rappelé à l'ordre lorsque les deux filles lui offrirent des regards plein de reproches.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose Elfni-chan ? » demanda Lisanna

« Oui comme ton présent pour Evergreen » renchérit Mirajane.

L'intéressé s'affaissa sur sa chaise aux commentaires des deux membres de sa famille. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait à nouveau oublié qu'il avait acheté quelque chose pour la fée. Cependant lorsqu'il y repensa, il se maudissait de l'avoir ôté de son esprit, presque toutes ses économies étaient passés dedans en plus ! Seulement voilà, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées et sur le fait que le rouge allait parfaitement bien à Ever, qu'il n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'est de la prendre sur le côté et lui faire des choses interdites au mineur. Il secoua la tête pour rejeter à nouveau ses pensées tout à fait incongru. Depuis qu'il avait eu cette « conversation » avec Wakaba et Macao, son esprit n'arrêtait pas de diffuser des images malsaines de lui et de la châtaine lorsque celle-ci était près de lui. Il allait se lever pour aller chercher son cadeau mais d'un coup, il fut submergé par les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec les deux vieux pervers. Il avait repoussé au plus loin de son esprit les fameuses photos d'Evergreen en dominatrix mais en repensant à ses aînés, tout lui revint en force. Il avait réussi à oublier et là tout était réapparu plus clair que jamais.

« Je vais aller le chercher ! Je suppose que c'est dans la poches de sa veste » s'exclama la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu qui se leva et se dirigea vers le vestibule.

Lorsque le mot veste résonna dans sa tête, le souvenir d'avoir fourrer négligemment les photos dans celle-ci jaillirent. Et comme si le seigneur n'avait pas pitié de lui, il fallait que ce soit ce vêtement qu'il avait décidé de prendre avec pour se couvrir. MERDE ! Il voulait se lever et se précipiter pour empêcher, la fée d'aller fouiller dans son manteau, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Il cachait désormais son visage dans ses grandes mains calleuses, il n'osait pas faire face à son hôtesse qui était revenue. Après de nombreuses secondes, il osa jeter un coup d'œil et vit que celle-ci était complètement pantoise. Il la vit mettre les boucles d'oreille en or en forme de plume avec un rubis au centre.

Il osa donc faire complètement face à sa belle qui semblait tout à fait satisfaite de ce cadeau. Celle-ci se leva de sa chaise et lui offrit une étreinte sincère. D'un coup il était soulagé... « Merci Maevis, elle l'a trouvé directement et dans la bonne poche » pensa-t-il en lui même.

« Bien joué Elfboy » lâcha le marionnettiste en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La soirée atteignit sa fin et tout s'était passé très bien, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour refaire cette activité, mais cette fois elle se passerait dans la maison des Strauss. En attendant, l'homme de la guilde était satisfait, alors qu'il remettait sa veste, il mit sa main dans sa poche et pouvait sentir que les images étaient toujours à leur place. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'en était sorti comme un homme ! Un vrai ! Il avait échappé aux fureurs d'Evergreen. Il s'imaginait très bien ce que celle-ci aurait pu lui faire si elle avait mis la main dessus. Il serait sûrement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

De toute façon, il ne devait pas penser à ça, mais au succès de son cadeau. Son ex-coéquipière était resplendissante et les boucles d'oreilles lui allaient à merveilles. Dire qu'il était satisfait serait sûrement un euphémisme, il rayonnait littéralement. De plus la voir vêtu de sa couleur préféré, le rouge ! Cette couleur d'homme qui pouvait être tellement féminine lorsqu'elle était portée par la fée.

C'est donc après un très bon moment passé, que la famille d'albinos quitta la demeure des Raijinshuu pour rejoindre la leur. Enfin, les deux jeunes femmes avaient déjà pris de l'avance car lorsque le mage de take over passa la porte, il fut tiré par la châtaine et celle-ci déposa avec ferveur ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut tellement bref qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à cet échange. Celle-ci lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de l'abandonner. Il resta planter là de longues minutes avant de repartir, un air niais collé au visage.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent après ce petit dîner. L'histoire des photos étaient bien loin désormais, Elfman les avait cachés dans un fond de tiroir, afin que personne ne puisse un jour mettre la main dessus malencontreusement. En attendant, l'homme de la guilde était dans sa chambre, le reste de sa famille se trouvait déjà à la guilde. Il était près à partir de sa demeure lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner, il y répondu, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

« Elf...man...viens...t-tout...de suite »

Cette supplication qui venait de l'autre bout du fil n'était d'autre que celle d'Evergreen. Celle-ci semblait avoir des problèmes, elle avait une voix saccadée, une respiration erratique et à en juger par sa façon de demander les choses, elle était désespérée.

En deux temps trois mouvements, il raccrocha aussi tôt. Il se précipita telle une fusée vers la demeure des Raijinshuu. Pourquoi Bixlow, Fried et Laxus avaient laissé la jeune femme seule pour partir en mission. À quoi pensaient ils ? Elle pourrait être en danger. Il devait absolument se dépêcher. Et s'il était déjà trop tard ? Et s'il ne la voyait plus jamais ! Son esprit allait à du cent à l'heure. Il devait aller la sauver c'était une question de vie où de mort.

Une fois à la demeure de son ancienne partenaire, il rentra directement, ne trouvant cela pas bizarre que la porte d'entrée soit ouverte. Non il referma la porte derrière lui et appela de sa voix grave :

« EVER ! »

« Dans la chambre » fut la réponse qu'il pu discerner.

Il monta les escaliers deux par deux, et couru jusqu'au fond du couloir qui menait vers la pièce de la fée. Une fois là bas, il s'arrêta d'un coup, il n'y avait personne. Il regardait sur les côtés et devant lui mais il n'y avait strictement rien. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Était ce une bla... Il se crispa d'un coup en entendant le verrou de la porte se fermer. Son geste se répéta lorsqu'il entendit un coup sec contre le parquet. Le blanc hésita avant de se tourner, il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, lorsqu'il vit ce qui l'attendait, il déglutit. Devant lui se trouvait une Evergreen avec cette tenue de cuir écarlate. Un sourire en coin et un fouet tendu dans ses mains. Il était littéralement pétrifié, elle était là dans cet accoutrement dont il avait tellement fantasmé. Il avait dit qu'il prendrait soin de cette merveilleuse femme s'il la voyait dans sa combinaison sexy portant à merveille sa couleur préféré. Cependant, l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main le poussa à des revendications plus terre à terre. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! En plus, c'était assez étrange pour Elfman car il avait des sentiments mixtes face à cette vision. Il la voyait dans cette attitude dominatrix, et il se sentait serré dans son pantalon et en même temps il était effrayé. Il tressaillit lorsque le fouet claqua à nouveau devant lui.

« Tu a été un vilain garçon !» s'exclama la fée avec ferveur.

L'intéressé déglutit à nouveau, finalement elle avait vu les photos durant la soirée. Elle était donc tombée sur les clichées. Oh par Maevis il était fichu, il ne s'en sortirait jamais pas vivant.

« Ev...Ever » bégaya-t-il essayant de résonner sa partenaire.

« SILENCE ! »

Le fouet claqua à nouveau sur le sol, le blanc se mit à trembler à nouveau il sentait que ses jambes ne le soutiendraient sûrement plus pour très longtemps.

« Appelle moi maîtresse ~ » souffla Evergreen d'une voix suave

* * *

 **Comme promis je participe à la ElfEver Week. Alors je vous explique d'abord deux trois choses avant. Je compte écrire au jour le jour, comme j'ai été en examen et que je le suis toujours je n'ai pas pu m'avancer pour les fanfictions. Oui je suis une très mauvaise participante. J'essayerais néanmoins de faire de mon mieux pour poster tous les jours. Sinon que dois je dire d'autre, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu! Moi il m'a littéralement amusé :D Merci à JnjlenSkinjbir de m'avoir rappelée la fameuse tenue bondage d'Ever. Sinon pour ceux qui ne voit pas les épisodes que je mentionne, celui avec l'attitude dominatrix c'est durant le combat Mirajane vs Jenny. Le second c'est durant le bal de crocus. Regardez les épisodes si vous voulez vous remettre dedans (moi c'est ce que j'ai dû faire xD). Sinon voilà, vous connaissez la chanson, laissez un adorable commentaire ci-dessous ^^**


	2. Annonce - Question

Hellow mes amours, tout d'abord désolé non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est en fait une annonce et plutôt une demande. Pour le second jour de la ElfEver week, je suis encore fort occupée sur le chapitre… Il est long, il est très long. Je suis déjà à 10 000 mots et je ne suis toujours pas à la moitié. Donc voilà, afin de vous soulagez dans ces périodes sombres, souhaiteriez vous que je coupe ce One shot en deux parties afin que vous puissiez au moins lire une partie d'histoire dans les jours à venir ? Laissez un commentaire, ou envoyez-moi un petit message privé avec votre avis :D


	3. Jour 2: Embrace your destiny part 1

**ElfEver Week : Embrace your destiny partie 1**

La journée avait été longue, même harassante. Néanmoins une certaine fierté et satisfaction se dessinaient sur le visage d'un certain mage de Take over. La mission qui lui avait été attribuée, n'avait pas été bien compliquée, et puis il avait eu une équipière de compétition à ses côtés. Le seul défaut, c'était qu'il devait toujours supporter ces sauts d'humeurs, ces attaques incessantes avec son éventail, et les remarques désobligeantes qui lui étaient propres. En effet, Evergreen avait été de la partie. Cette femme était d'une efficacité indéniable, il en avait eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises et bon elle était après toute une des membres des Raijinshuu, la garde rapprochée du célèbre Laxus Dreyar.

Le blanc sortit de son train de penser alors qu'il posait son regard sur la fée qui se trouvait devant lui, elle avançait avec grâce et classe. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules telles une cascade de chocolat. Ses hanches se balançaient de façon aguicheuse, et ses jambes fuselées pouvaient en faire baver certain du sexe opposé. Elfman avait encore du mal à croire que celle-ci ait acceptée de faire équipe avec lui. Enfin, il n'allait pas penser à ça pour le moment, il devait profiter du moment présent, qui sait une chance comme ça ne se représenterait peut-être plus. La châtaine était de type capricieuse, et elle était bien du genre, du jour au lendemain à se mettre en tête de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Face à ses nouvelles pensées néfastes, il secoua la tête tel un gamin, comme s'il arriverait à se débarrasser des choses qui hantaient son esprit.

« Tu pourrais te dépêcher, imbécile ! » Insulta la jeune femme assez froidement, tournant son attention vers son interlocuteur.

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas fini de m'insulter ! » répondit l'intéressé en croisant les bras « Ecoute Ever, on p… »

« C'EST EVERGREEN POUR TOI ! »

« Evergreen… » Souffla-t-il « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai encore fait… Désolé si je suis lent mais c'était ma seule idée pour trouver un moyen de passer plus de temps avec toi » marmonna-t-il se grattant le dos de sa tête mal à l'aise.

Le regard de l'intéressée se radoucit d'un coup, visiblement touchée par les paroles du géant. Elle ne le lui avouerait jamais directement, mais elle trouvait son attitude extrêmement adorable. Elle s'approcha un peu de lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un petit sourire en coin, elle allait le taquiner afin de le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il l'était. Cependant, une petite femme d'un certain âge s'approcha d'eux coupant donc la fée dans son geste.

« Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous observez. Vous semblez avoir une certaine alchimie, je souhaiterais pouvoir vous lire votre avenir, vous me semblez être des cas tout à fait hors du commun… » Annonça la dame avec un sourire

La membre des Raijinshuu, leva un sourcil et regarda l'étrangère de haut en bas. Ne montrant aucune gêne à dévisager de façon assez inappropriée la personne. Elle observait que c'était une personne qui semblait déjà avoir une certaine expérience de la vie. Sur le visage de celle-ci se dessinait des traits de maturité, prouvant que cette femme avait déjà bien vécu. Elle portait une longue robe de couleur mauve. Autour de sa taille était attaché un petit voile noir avec des petits bijoux en or accrochés. Attaché en un chignon, les cheveux de celle-ci étaient d'un noir intense, semblable au jais. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris bleu, et elle avait sous sa bouche du côté droit un petit point de beauté. La châtaine était convaincue que lorsque leur interlocutrice était jeune, elle devait avoir été d'une beauté sans pareille.

« Pardonnez ma rudesse, Je ne me suis pas présentée, je me prénomme Cereza. » sourit la diseuse de bonne aventure.

Celle-ci avait bien remarqué que les deux mages n'étaient pas convaincus face à sa proposition. Cela était tout à fait normal de leur part. Elle soupira un petit peu et fit volte face, vu le manque de réactions des deux qui se trouvaient devant elle, cela allait sûrement finir sur un refus total.

« Je vous laisse Elfman et Evergreen de Fairy tail, si vous changez d'avis, je me trouve dans cette petite tente plus loin dans la rue. » Et sur ses quelques paroles, elle s'éloigna laissant les deux jeunes personnes à leur sort.

La fée fut la première à réagir, elle se tourna vers le blanc, lui offrant un sourire innocent. Alors qu'en même temps elle jouait avec ses lunettes. Une tentative subtile de lancer un argument de taille à son coéquipier.

« Il en est hors de question ! » tonna Elfman « Et puis je ne te croyais pas aussi superstitieuse. En plus se faire lire l'avenir c'est pas un truc d'homme… » Continua-t-il ignorant décidément la menace qui pesait sur lui.

Il est vrai qu'elle ne croyait pas en ce genre de bagatelle. Cependant, cette Cereza avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle voulait en savoir plus. Après tout c'était excitant de savoir ce qui l'attendait, et elle était convaincue qu'elle ne serait pas déçue par ce qu'elle découvrirait. Et puis, en plus c'était gratuit !

« Cela peut être amusant, et on n'a rien à perdre » dit elle remarquant que le Strauss se renfrogna face à cette faible réponse « Et puis… »

Elle prit une pause et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, violant son espace personnel. Elle se colla contre lui, sa poitrine s'appuyant contre les muscles saillants du jeune homme. Elle lui offrit un sourire en coin et murmura d'une voix suave.

« Il me semblait que tu voulais passer plus de temps avec moi… »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Elfman, il venait de se faire piéger tel l'idiot qu'il était. Il n'y avait décidément rien à faire. Dans un débat avec son équipière, il n'avait aucune chance. Et puis c'était tellement difficile d'être concentré lorsque celle-ci utilisait ses atouts féminins pour mieux le berner. Ce n'était décidément pas un comportement d'homme. Elle utilisait des méthodes tout à fait déplacer… Elle trichait ! Cela était indéniable, mais en attendant il n'avait rien pour contre-attaquer. Il laissa échapper un faible grognement qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il s'avouait vaincu.

« Je savais bien que tu ne résisterais pas » ajouta Evergreen tout en lui offrant un petit clin d'œil. « Oh mais ne fais pas la tête, idiot ».

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du Strauss, lui offrant un baiser innocent. Ensuite elle s'avança calmement dans la rue se dirigeant vers la petite tente où se trouvait la diseuse de bonne aventure. La châtaine aurait souhaité que le mage de Take over soit à ses côté, mais elle n'allait pas pousser sa chance. Elle le laisserait râler un peu dans son coin…

Après avoir marché pendant plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué par Cereza. Ils rentrèrent dans la petite habitation. Le Strauss fit une grimace lorsque l'odeur d'encens inonda ses narines, ce parfum était quasis omniprésent pour son plus grand damne. Par dessus tout, il essayait de faire le plus attention, l'endroit n'était pas très grand et il y avait des breloques partout. Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas très bien, l'utilité de tous ces objets, surtout que la plupart n'avait rien à voir avec l'univers de la voyance. L'exemple type fut, celui des quatre petits chats en peluches habillés en mousquetaire, ils avaient d'ailleurs une ressemblance troublante avec Aramis, Athos, d'Artagnan et Porthos. Enfin, il secoua la tête pour tourner son attention vers la dame qui s'était installée sur une chaise sa boule de cristal devant elle. Intérieurement le blanc, leva les yeux au ciels… C'était tellement cliché.

Finalement, il rejoignit Evergreen qui s'était déjà installée sur une chaise, se trouvant en face de Cereza. Il posa ses fesses sur son propre siège, il croisait les bras attendant que leur interlocutrice prenne la parole pour leur lire l'avenir.

« Merci d'être venu » dit elle avec un sourire « Je suppose qu'Evergreen des Raijinshuu a eu les arguments de taille pour te faire venir » continua-t-elle tout en s'adressant plus particulièrement au seul homme de la pièce.

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, il n'était pas du tout impressionné par son commentaire, elle aurait pu très bien les observer de loin.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps »

Cereza se concentra donc, fermant les yeux. Elle marmonna quelques incantations, tout en mettant ses mains au dessus de la boule de cristal. Après quelques secondes l'objet se mit à briller. Elle rouvrit donc ses paupières et se concentra afin de pouvoir lire ce qui se présentait devant elle. Elle leva un sourcil et un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Alors ? » s'exclama la fée impatiente de connaître le verdict.

« Intéressant… » marmonna la vieille dame « J'étais censé voir ton avenir très chère enfant » lâcha-t-elle en tournant son attention vers la gorgone « mais visiblement, vos destins sont bien plus liés et bien plus intime que je ne me l'imaginais… Au final, je lis vos deux avenirs en même temps. »

Le mage de Take over n'était pas sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il remarqua qu'Evergreen semblait interloquée. Est ce qu'elle comprenait ce que cette folle leur racontait ? Etait il si idiot qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer le sens de tout son baratin.

« Que voulez vous dire » demanda Elfman.

« Hé bien, ce que je veux dire c'est que dans le futur vous deux. Vous serez beaucoup plus que de simple équipier. Je vois un mariage et une fille… »

« QUOI ! » s'exclama en chœur le soit disant futur couple.

« Vous plaisantez j'espère » s'égosilla la châtaine complétement désespéré « Ne me dites pas que je vais finir marié à cet imbécile ? »

La respiration de la jeune femme était erratique, il semblait qu'elle nous faisait un début de crise de panique. Le blanc ne savait pas trop comment prendre la réaction de sa partenaire et encore moins l'annonce de la voyante. De plus face à l'insulte il se renfrogna.

« Comme si j'allais épouser un montre d'égocentrisme ! » s'exclama le Strauss vexé « Votre boule de cristal est certainement cassée. Il faudra la faire réparée ! Et puis moi je n'y crois pas à tout ça, je ne suis pas aussi fou que de me marier avec une hystérique comme elle »

Evergreen se tourna pour faire face à Elfman, elle se leva pour le regarder de haut. Elle arborait une expression contrariée ne supportant pas les commentaires tout à fait déplacer de celui-ci. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il la voyait ! Elle joua avec la monture de ses lunettes prêtent à les retirer, elle allait statufier cet idiot et puis elle le briserait !

« Oh tu peux parler ! Je ne pourrais jamais épouser un type dans ton style… Un idiot, et qui ne sait faire aller que ses muscles au lieu de sa tête. Tu es par dessous tout un machiste qui hurle à tout bout de champs des remarques misogynes. Des types comme toi, très peu pour moi ! »

Sur ses quelques paroles, elle quitta la tente visiblement énervée par cette dispute. Elle n'entendit même pas le « Ever » désespéré de son partenaire. Elle s'éloigna de l'endroit, maudissant la voyante ainsi que le Strauss.

Elfman se leva pour vouloir rattraper la fée mais il était trop tard. Malgré qu'il avait été blessé par les paroles de la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu. Il avait voulu la rattraper ne souhaitant pas que leur mission se termine ainsi. Il soupira et tourna son attention vers la diseuse de bonne aventure. Il lui offrit un regard plein de mépris.

« Vous n'êtes jusqu'une opportuniste, et une manipulatrice. Vos histoires c'est du bidon et au lieu d'inventer des contes, essayer de vous trouvez un réel métier. »

Il quitta ensuite la tente ne réfléchissant pas à deux fois face aux paroles qu'il avait pu prononcé. Car le trois quart de celle-ci était fausses. Cependant, il n'allait pas y penser plus longuement, il était en colère de s'être disputé aussi violemment avec la châtaine. Et cette Cereza avait désormais été la cause du fait que leur relation allait s'empirer.

La voyante plissa les yeux vers la sortie que les deux mages avaient pris. Elle n'appréciait décidément pas que l'on bafouille ses capacités…

Les deux mages quant à eux rentrèrent chacun de leur côté chez eux, l'un dans la demeure des Raijinshuu, l'autre dans celle des Strauss. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Magnolia, Il était tard, et ils n'accordèrent que peu d'intérêt à leur « famille », tout ce qu'ils voulaient s'est être seul et que cette journée se termine au plus vite. Ils prirent donc leur douche se changèrent, et puis s'installèrent dans leur lit.

Elfman se glissa sous les couvertures, il se mit sur le dos et regarda longuement le plafond. Il se demandait comment les choses allaient se passer le lendemain. Que ferait il lorsqu'il tomberait nez à nez avec la fée. Il est clair qu'elle allait l'ignorer. En plus essayer de régler les choses ne feraient que les empirer et puis il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que les trois amis de celle-ci mettraient leur grain de sel dans l'histoire, l'empêchant sûrement de la voir. Un long soupir quitta ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux espérant que tout se passerait bien et qu'il pourrait régler ce conflit à l'amiable. Il n'aimait décidément pas être en froid avec la jeune femme. Il avait toujours cette petite gêne qui le torturait continuellement… Il aurait vraiment voulu régler les choses directement.

De son côté Evergreen s'installa dans son propre lit douillet, elle déposa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Elle vérifia que sa lampe de chevet était bien allumée, même si ce n'était que la seule source de lumière qui éclairait la pièce pour le moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir dans le noir, cela était un traumatisme d'enfance qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à guérir. Elle se blottit un peu plus sous les couvertures et souffla en repensant aux événements qui s'étaient produits un peu plus tôt. Elle tenta de les chasser avec difficulté. Il fallait qu'elle dorme, de toute façon, elle avait déjà un plan pour ne pas faire face au Strauss durant les jours qui allaient suivre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin,

Les rayons du soleil filtrés par les rideaux pénétrèrent dans la pièce, caressant avec douceur le visage endormie d'une certaine fée. Tout doucement, cette sensation de chaleur et cette lumière la fit émerger de son sommeil. Elle prit quelques secondes à ouvrir les yeux, elle s'étira un peu sans pour autant faire des gestes brusques. Elle se mit sur son flanc et prit ses lunettes pour les mettre sur son nez, ensuite elle tendit un peu plus la main pour éteindre la lampe de chevet… Cependant, voilà que celle-ci était éteinte. Elle fronça les sourcils face à cette découverte. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne supportait pas dormir sans avoir une source de lumière. Pourtant, elle se souvenait très bien d'avoir allumé l'objet avant de s'endormir… Et puis depuis quand cette lampe était de couleur bleu ?

Juste à ce moment, elle sentit des bras enlacer sa taille, la châtaine se raidit d'un coup ! Elle se tourna pour voir qui s'était et là…

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Un hurlement aigu quitta ses lèvres, elle poussa avec force la personne qui se trouvait dans son lit, un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, accompagné par des marmonnements de douleur et puis une voix masculine complétement perdue.

« Q-q-Qu'est…Quoi ? » demanda un certain Strauss.

Celui-ci se leva frottant avec ses grosses mains le bas de son dos, il regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant pas très bien où il était. Il se leva et vit une Evergreen qui semblait cacher son corps avec les couvertures. Il écarquilla les yeux… Alors là il n'y comprenait plus rien ! Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et puis où se trouvait il ? Il ne se rappelait pas d'être resté dormir chez elle. Cette pièce n'était décidément pas sa chambre.

« QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ !» Hurla Evergreen

« Ben je ne sais pas… » Renchérit Elfman tout en se grattant la tête « On n'est pas chez toi ? »

« C'EST PLUTÔT MOI QUI DEVRAIT TE POSER LA QUESTION ! »

L'homme de la guilde sentit déjà une migraine pointer le bout de son nez, il était décidément perdu. Et puis les cris de la jeune femme n'aidaient pas à ce qu'il puisse mettre ses idées en place. Il allait répondre à son interlocutrice de se calmer et de voir ce qui se passe mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit que la châtaine sortit du lit en quatrième vitesse.

Elle quitta la chambre, elle traversa le couloir descendit les escaliers, regardant autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas son salon ! Ce n'était pas chez elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? À qui appartenait cette demeure et puis comment se faisait il qu'en une nuit, elle se trouve autre part. Elle avait peur de comprendre. Elle sortit à l'extérieur toujours en nuisette les pieds nus. Dans l'allée de la maison, elle marcha à reculons regardant la demeure avec insistance. Ce n'était décidément pas l'habitat des Raijinshuu ni celui des Strauss. Et puis, elle regarda autour d'elle, alors comme ça, elle se trouvait aux abords de Magnolia près de la lisière de la forêt et non dans le centre ville. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Et puis elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ce gros lourdaud aussi vite et dans le même lit qu'elle. Evergreen était définitivement paralysée, elle regardait la maison devant elle sans vraiment la regarder. Elle était complétement perdue. Son cerveau avait décidé de s'arrêter de fonctionner. Elle ne remarqua pas que le mage de Take over l'avait rejointe, celui-ci s'était approché doucement d'elle et avait murmuré prudemment :

« Tu ne devrais pas rester à l'extérieur ainsi, tu vas attraper froid. »

Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas la réponse de la gorgone qu'il la prit dans ses bras, la portant telle une mariée jusque dans la demeure. Il ne réalisa pas du tout ce que ce geste symbolique pouvait évoquer, non il était bien trop préoccupé par l'état mental de celle qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Une fois dans la chambre il la redéposa sur le lit et murmura :

« On devrait aller à la guilde, je suis sûr qu'on obtiendra nos réponses là bas. »

Il tourna ensuite le dos à la jeune femme qui ne semblait toujours pas réagir, il ouvrit une à une, un peu perdu, les armoires et trouva enfin des vêtements à mettre. Bon, il n'essaya même plus de comprendre les raisons du comment cela se faisait qu'il se trouvait dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait, qu'il y avait des vêtements à lui dans une commode. Non, il n'allait pas se soucier de cela maintenant, il poserait ses questions à ses sœurs et aux autres membres de Fairy Tail, il était convaincu qu'il trouverait une solution. Qui sait, peut être qu'il y a une explication claire ? Enfin la seule chose qui lui posait problème c'était que la veille il était toujours chez lui… Peut être que s'est arrivé aux autres mages aussi, et que c'est un ennemi X qui a lancé une malédiction sur toute la ville.

Une petite heure plus tard, Elfman était avachi sur le canapé attendant que l'auto-proclamée Titania descende pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux partir à la guilde. Il ne le dirait jamais clairement, mais il était tout de même inquiet pour Evergreen, celle-ci lui avait à peine adressé la parole et en réalité, elle ne semblait pas du tout être dans son assiette. Il fut néanmoins sorti de son train de pensées en voyant celle dont il partageait cette maison, arriver devant lui. Il se leva avec entrain lui offrant un doux sourire, comme si les événements de la veille et celle de ce matin n'étaient qu'un très loin souvenir.

« Allons-y » lâcha-t-il, tout en posant sa main dans le bas du dos de la gorgone.

« Ne me touche pas ! » siffla l'intéressée entre ses dents.

Il retira donc sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. Le ton qu'elle venait de prendre lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle était donc toujours de mauvaise humeur et lui en voulait encore. Puis, c'est clair qu'elle n'a pas apprécié de se réveiller à ses côtés ce matin, contrairement à lui. Car même si son réveil avait été violent, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé de voir une aussi belle personne près de lui. Il secoua la tête, se maudissant de ne pas avoir un comportement d'homme.

La châtaine quitta donc la maison en première n'attendant même pas son coéquipier. Elle ne s'était pas encore remise du choc émotionnel. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien ! Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui avait fait qu'en une nuit, tout soit aussi différent.

En plus, elle n'était pas d'humeur à vouloir parler à l'autre idiot de service. Elle n'avait jamais été autant vexé par les paroles qu'il avait prononcé la veille « _un monstre d'égocentrisme_ ». Voilà comment il l'imaginait et le pire c'est qu'aujourd'hui, il faisait comme si de rien n'était, il prenait même ses aises le bougre ! De quel droit il se permettait de la toucher ainsi. Elle ferma les yeux sentant la colère monter en elle tel le mercure d'un thermomètre en plein soleil. Elle grinça des dents et serra les poings, les dires du Strauss la hantaient, ceux-ci se jouaient inlassablement dans sa tête comme un disque rayé. Bon, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très sympathique avec lui non plus, mais ça c'était sa nature. Il devait être habitué face à ses insultes, et il n'était tout de même pas bête à ce point pour ne pas comprendre que c'était son mécanisme d'auto-défense. Cela ne voulait donc pas dire qu'elle le pensait réellement…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en même temps à la guilde, car oui Elfman, avait eu le temps de la rattraper durant l'aller. Il avait néanmoins gardé ses distances, ne souhaitant pas attiser toujours plus la colère de la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu. À peine avaient ils pénétré l'enceinte de la guilde, que les bébés de Bixlow foncèrent tout droit sur eux.

« Les amoureux sont de retour huhu ~ » pouffa un certain marionnettiste « ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a plus vu ! »

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent incrédules, amoureux ? Plus vu ? En tout cas, Evergreen trouvait que son ami faisait bien trop le pitre à son goût, bon s'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas manifesté la veille mais bon cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'elle avait disparu.

« Tais-toi ! Tu exagères ! » lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle s'approcha donc de l'unité des Raijinshuu afin de discuter plus calmement avec eux et offrir un bon coup d'éventail à son équipier à la langue bien pendu. De son côté, Elfman rejoignit ses sœurs au bar. Mirajane lui offrit un doux sourire dont elle seul avait le secret. Elle déposa la chope de bière juste devant son frère, qui le prit en la remerciant par un geste de la tête, avant de se mettre à boire une gorgée.

« Alors comment vas-tu Elfman, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu traîner dans le coin. D'un côté je comprends, il faut bien profiter du fait que vous êtes un couple marié » dit elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux « Oh qu'est-ce que j'envie Evergreen pour cela, je rêve de pouvoir m'habiller en blanc et puis connaître la joie de la vie conjugale. »

Aux paroles de son aînée, le blanc faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Il eut néanmoins la décence de ne pas recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il se mit à tousser violemment tandis que la plus jeune de la famille arriva à sa rescousse en tapotant sur son dos. Après avoir récupéré une respiration un peu moins erratique, il essaya de se restructurer les pensées. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre marier ? Non non non… Ce n'était pas possible. Enfin, il essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main gauche, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange caresser ses lèvres et là….

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAH » Un cri aigu se fit retentir.

Elfman se figea et se recroquevilla sur lui même, il reconnu ce cri, non plutôt cette alarme. Il avait eu le droit au même ce matin. À peine s'était il tourné, qu'il se senti tirer par le col de son t-shirt violemment et se trouva rapidement hors de la guilde. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard des autres mages, mais ils étaient convaincus que ceux-ci mourraient d'envie de savoir ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Une fois à l'extérieur, la fée le tenait toujours violemment par le t-shirt et le regarda avec des yeux qui auraient fait peur même au plus vaillant de tous les hommes. Et pour couronner le tout, il pouvait sentir tous les regards d'un certain public qui les observaient de par les fenêtres de la bâtisse.

Le géant fut libéré de la poigne destructrice de son interlocutrice. Il la regarda s'agiter dans tous les sens, lui hurler dessus etc.… Cependant, il n'entendait rien de ce qu'elle disait, comme si son esprit avait décidé de rendre le monde muet pendant un instant. Il était de son côté bien trop choqué par la découverte, il posa son regarda sur l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Là se trouvait une bague en or… Il ne se souvenait pas en s'habillant, d'avoir vu l'objet. Et il ne se souvenait certainement pas de sa demande de fiançailles à la gorgone et encore moins le jour où ils se sont mariés. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer entre hier et aujourd'hui ? À croire qu'ils avaient fais tous les deux un énorme bon dans le temps.

Alors qu'Evergreen était toujours en train de s'exciter, le Strauss était toujours dans son univers n'écoutant pas le moins du monde ce que la femme devant lui avait à dire. Non, en réalité, cette situation était plutôt plaisante au final. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé marié et surtout pas avec une telle personne. Cependant, en y réfléchissant un peu plus longtemps pour lui la fée était le seul être, où je devrais dire femme dont il pensait pouvoir partager sa vie. Alors oui, il n'avait pas dit cela la veille, clamant haut et fort qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'épouser mais c'était un énorme mensonge… Fierté y oblige ! Il n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'il voulait de ça à une pure étrangère. Et puis avec sa coéquipière qui semblait être dégoûtée par l'idée… Cela ne le poussait pas à la confidence.

Un léger rougissement se dessina sur ses joues alors qu'il s'imaginait une vie de couple avec sa belle. De plus, le fait qu'ils soient déjà liés par les liens sacrés du mariage, dont il ne se souvenait pas, était au final une situation assez cocasse.

Heureusement pour lui, il remarqua le changement d'attitude de son interlocutrice, celle-ci s'était approchée et avait levé sa main pour le gifler. Du coin de l'œil il remarquait tous les mages qui se trouvaient à la fenêtre, le souffle court attendant le retournement de situation avec une impatience non voilée. Elfman avait fait preuve d'une grande dextérité, il prit par le poignet la main qui était prête à le frapper et tira sa « compagne » vers lui pour l'approcher. Il déposa son autre main dans le bas du dos de celle-ci, et la poussa un peu plus contre lui. Ensuite il déposa avec une certaine ferveur ses lèvres contre celle d'Evergreen. Il ferma les yeux profitant de cette douce sensation. Il pu sentir que l'intéressée se débattait pour ensuite se laisser faire, pourtant lorsqu'elle se mit à répondre à l'échange, il brisa le baiser.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps que pour l'expression extatique de la gorgone se transforme par un froncement de sourcil. Elle s'apprêtait à l'insulter mais fut coupé par le blanc qui la tira pour l'éloigner de l'édifice de Fairy Tail. Une fois à une bonne distance, elle se libéra de sa poigne, lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ! » s'exclama-t-elle fermement les mains sur le hanches.

« Je ne voulais pas créer de suspicion » avoua le géant. « Tout le monde à l'air d'être convaincu que nous sommes…Que nous sommes… que nous sommes… » bégaya-t-il maladroitement

« MARIÉ. Abrège ! »

« Ils nous regardaient tous, et je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que nous nous disputions donc… »

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu as profité de la situation pour me toucher d'une telle façon ! » s'énerva la châtaine

Elfman soupira, il avait fait son geste pour la bonne cause. Tous ces regardes indiscrets sur eux et puis ils ne voulaient pas décevoir ses sœurs qui semblaient heureuses de le voir dans une vie de couple. Non, et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas apprécié leur étreinte. Enfin, il n'allait pas le mentionner sinon, il risquerait de se faire tuer sur place. Il n'allait pas pousser sa chance plus loin. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir de cette histoire délicate.

« Ecoute je… »

« Tu restes loin de moi aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus te voir ni t'entendre jusqu'à la fin de cette journée. On se retrouvera à la maison ! » siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons s'éloignant du pauvre Strauss. Bon, il s'en sortait bien mais bon la confrontation n'avait pas été des plus agréables. Il laissa échapper un soupir, il leva la tête pour remarquer qu'il y avait un groupe de filles qui semblaient l'observer. Il pu entendre l'une d'entre elles dire à ses copines :

« Ce doit être elle, qui doit porter la culotte dans le couple »

Il serra les poings et fronça les sourcils, non ce n'est pas Evergreen qui était la chef dans leur relation. Enfin dans leur soit disant relation ! Il ferait en sorte que les rôles s'inversent, il ne comptait pas se laisser malmener ainsi. Enfin, il allait essayer… Il tapa son poing contre son torse et parti de son côté profiter de la journée qu'il avait devant lui. Il comptait se promener, s'entraîner mais il n'allait pas retourner à la guilde, il savait que les autres allaient se poser des questions, s'il était séparé de son ex-équipière. Il valait donc mieux jouer la carte de la prudence. En plus cela lui permettrait de réfléchir à comment il allait gérer les choses durant la soirée.

* * *

La journée se passa à une vitesse inimaginable, Evergreen était déjà dans la demeure, celle-ci était dans le salon et faisait les cent pas. Il était vingt heure et ce gros lourdaud n'avait toujours pas fait grâce de réapparaître. Elle espérait vraiment pour lui qu'il revienne dans les cinq prochaines minutes car si c'était elle qui venait à le trouver, cela allait mal se finir pour lui. Bon, il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement mariés et qu'elle n'avait rien à dire face à son comportement, cependant, s'ils allaient partager leur vie ensemble pour le moment. Il valait peut-être mieux instaurer des règles, afin que leur collocation se passe en bon et due forme.

La châtaine leva la tête et la tourna vers la porte d'entrée pour voir le Strauss apparaître comme par magie. Elle le regarda une expression sévère collée au visage. Son talon tapa en rythme sur le parquet, tandis que ses bras étaient croisés, cette position accentua le fait qu'elle soit contrariée. Lorsque son soit disant mari fut dans le salon, elle s'approcha de lui et le tira par le col.

« Tu étais où ? Tu as vu l'heure ! » S'exclama-t-elle

L'intéressé se libéra de la poigne de celle-ci et la regarda avec les sourcils froncés lui aussi.

« À ce que je sache nous ne sommes pas mariés ! J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux et de rentrer donc à l'heure que je veux ! »

Elfman n'allait pas se laisser marché sur les pieds, s'il voulait se faire respecter il allait devoir frapper avec son poing sur la table. Son égo d'homme en avait pris un gros coup avec les commentaires de ces gamines dans l'après midi ! Il allait montrer qu'il était un homme et qu'il savait se faire respecter même si la personne devant lui était une fée aux tempéraments exécrables. Il remarqua que sa réponse ne semblait pas lui plaire… En effet, celle-ci avait remonter ses lunettes, et elle se frottait les yeux avec deux doigts. Hum, cela n'était pas bon signe du tout…

« Je vois… » lâcha-t-elle plus posément « Nous allons instaurer des règles ici jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution à cette situation. » elle prit une pause, remit ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda le blanc droit dans les yeux « Premièrement, tu rentres à des heures acceptables, après 19h tu n'as plus accès à la maison sauf si tu me préviens ! Deuxièmement, je ne veux pas te voir rentrer éméché, surtout que je peux sentir l'odeur de l'alcool sur toi » dit elle avec un air de dégoût.

« HEY mais je ne suis pas bourré là ! »

Sa réponse fut totalement ignorée par la gorgone qui continua donc à citer les autres règles à venir, et il allait y en avoir.

« Ensuite, je veux que cette maison soit nickel. »

Il est vrai qu'elle ne suspectait pas Elfman de ne pas avoir une hygiène de vie convenable, il semblait connaître la propreté. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix lorsqu'on vit avec deux sœurs, il fallait bien s'y habituer.

« Et la règle la plus importante, tu gardes tes distances avec moi ! Pour le moment, je n'ai décidément pas la patience lorsque tu es présent ! Cela signifie donc que tu dormiras jusqu'à nouvel ordre dans le canapé. »

Elle montra donc d'un geste de la main le dit objet qui avait déjà été aménagé en lit. Il n'y aurait pas de traitement faveur pour ça, elle ne le laisserait pas dormir dans le même lit qu'elle. Et puis quoi encore ils ne sont ni ensemble ni marié… Enfin, marié si mais rohhhhh ce n'était pas la même chose !

Le mage de Take over resta pantois face à cette montagne de condition. Il trouvait cela bien injuste de devoir subir les règles et les crises de colères de la jeune femme. Elle n'en avait pas assez de donner des ordres. D'un autre côté, il n'osait pas la contredire, alors oui il s'était fait la promesse qu'il se comporterait comme un homme et qu'il imposerait sa loi. Cependant, il fallait rester honnête, il craignait pour sa propre vie, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui ferait s'il lui disait non. Il se gratta donc la tête et laissa échapper un soupir qui montrait sa défaite face à cette myriade d'arguments.

« Moi aussi j'ai mes conditions… » Tenta-t-il de marmonner.

Evergreen leva un sourcil et offrit un regard peu impressionné face à la demande du Strauss. Elle était vraiment curieuse de ce qu'il allait lui donner.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de hurler comme ça… » lâcha-t-il tout en essayant de ne pas trop faire attention à l'expression renfrognée que la belle arborait. « Ensuite, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la cuisine sauf si je rentre trop tard… » il prit une grande inspiration « c'est tout… »

Alors la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu étaient complétement pantoise face à ce peu d'exigence venant de la part de son ex coéquipier. C'était même assez étrange, elle pensait qu'il se serait battu plus ardemment pour pouvoir avoir au moins sa place dans le lit, mais rien du tout. Il avait accepté son sort sans broncher. Enfin elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Les choses étaient décidées et cela était au moins une bonne chose de fait.

« Très bien ! » souffla-t-elle « Je vais donc me doucher »

Et sur ces quelques paroles, elle monta à l'étage pour prendre soin d'elle, laissant donc dans le processus un Elfman tout penaud. D'ailleurs celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le canapé, il était complétement éreinté par cette journée. Finalement, il s'en était bien sorti, enfin presque maintenant il allait devoir dormir sur un lit improvisé bien trop petit pour lui et très peu confortable. Il ferma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne sentit pas une heure plus tard, des lèvres se déposer sur son front ou même la sensation d'une couverture mise sur lui ou encore la douce voix d'une certaine femme lui murmurer : « Dors bien imbécile ».

* * *

 **Voilà, bon je vais sûrement poster ce thème sur plusieurs parties, je ne sais pas le nombre. Merci à Zuzu de m'avoir rappelé à l'ordre et me dire que 10 000 mots en un coup c'est beaucoup trop. Donc je vais faire en sorte que les parties fassent genre entre 5000 et 7000 mots afin de ne pas trop vous assommez. Bon sur le thème à proprement parlé, j'avoue j'ai triché. Je ne l'ai pas pris comme on devrait le prendre, c'est à dire par étreinte. J'ai utilisé le mot anglais en prenant un autre sens. Donc voilà... J'espère que vous comprenez la signification: "Prend ton destin en main" ^^**

 **Alors pour ce qui est de la suite je jure que vous aurez la suite bientôt, vu que j'ai récupéré mon super ordinateur avec lequel j'arrive à écrire. (Parce que le fait que je n'ai pas pu posté quoi que se soit c'est à cause de ça. Mon super ordinateur a rendu l'âme alors qu'il était nouveau, donc j'ai dû passé par le magasin et bon on va dire que quand ils me l'on renvoyé par la poste réparé, c'était l'écran qui avait été défoncé durant le voyage. Enfin bref, toute une histoire qui m'a privé de mon bel ordinateur). Aussi j'avoue que contrairement à Zuzu, je suis incapable de poster de façon régulière (très chère sache que je t'admire). Je suis vraiment désolé de vous décevoir et de vous faire attendre à chaque fois une éternité. Cependant je compte faire des efforts ^^"**

 **Voilà j'espère sinon que la première partie du thème vous aura plu et sûrement vers le weekend vous aurez la seconde partie :D Laissez un petit commentaire dans la box ci-dessous.**


End file.
